Michael Myers (original timeline)
Michael Audrey Myers is the main character in the ''Halloween'' franchise. As a child he was a psychopath and was sent to a mental institute after murdering his older sister. After almost 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and, for almost 20 years, tried to kill his younger sister Laurie Strode. Biography Childhood Michael Audrey Myers was born 1957.Halloween He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the surburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois.Halloween II On October 31, 1963, a six-year old Michael-dressed as a clown for Halloween-watched his sister and her boyfriend kissing, before going upstairs to have sex. Taking a knife out of the kitchen drawer and waiting for Judith's boyfriend to leave, Michael then snuck up the stairs and repeatedly stabbed his sister to death. After watching her die, he left the house only to be discovered by his astonished parents, who had just returned home. Michael was sent to Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium for his crime, where he would remain until his twenty-first birthday until he could be tried as an adult. At Smith's Grove, Michael received psychiatric treatment from Doctor Sam Loomis. Upon spending time with the boy, Loomis concluded that it was a hopeless case that Michael Myers had no humanity left. He pleaded his case that Myers be moved to a more secure facility, but his superiors refused to listen and ordered that he remain in the "adequate" Smith's Grove.Halloween (extended television version) In 1965, Michael's parents were killed in a car accident, and his little sister was adopted by the Strode family, who renamed her Laurie. The Strodes brought Laurie to visit Michael at Smith's Grove on at least one occasion when she was still a little girl. 1978 On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Travelling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was immediately recognised by her brother. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into Nicol's Hardware to aquire knives, rope, and a white Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at his sister, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a knitting needle and his own knife. As Michael rose from apparent death to resume his attack on Laurie, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. The injured Michael fled into the back alleys of Haddonfield. He killed teenager Alice Martin before breaking into the elementary school and scrawling "Samhain" onto the chalkboard in blood. As news of the murders spread, chaos erupted in Haddonfield, with citizens rioting and teenager Ben Tramer being killed in the confusion. Learning Laurie's location from a news report, Michael resumed his search for her at Haddonfield Memorial Hosptial, where she had been taken for her shoulder wound. Michael systematically murdered Laurie's protectors at the hosptial, including a security guard, paramedic, doctor, and four nurses. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who was continuing his search for Myers with the help of the Haddonfield police, was told by Marion Chambers of Michael's sibling connection to Laurie Strode. Loomis, realizing why Michael had come home, tracked him down to the hospital and saved Laurie's life a second time. Loomis and Laurie worked together to cause an explosion in the hospital operating room, which engulfled both Loomis and Michael. 1988-1995 Ten years after Michael Myers' Halloween night massacre, it is revealed that both Michael Myers and Dr. Sam Loomis survived the hospital explosion in Haddonfield, but it left Loomis badly scarred and Myers in a comatose state. On October 30, 1988, near the ten-year anniversary of the Haddonfield bloodbath orchestrated by Michael Myers, Michael was to be transferred back to Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium from the maximum security Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium, the asylum's administrator having deemed him no longer a threat having been in a coma for a decade now. As Michael was loaded into an ambulance to be taken back to Smith's Grove, his caretakers discussed Michael's past and the fact that his only known living relative was his niece, Jamie Lloyd, the daughter of the now-deceased Laurie Strode (Laurie having been reported killed in an automobile accident). When Michael heard that a member of his bloodline still existed, he suddenly awoke from his comatose state and proceeded to attack the doctors transferring him, gruesomely murdering each of them and causing the ambulance to crash into a river four hours away from Haddonfield. Michael then escaped the wreckage and proceeded to a nearby gasoline station, where he killed all who worked there and stole a new mechanic's suit from one of his victims. It was there that Loomis, who had just that morning learned of Michael's transfer and the subsequent crash, once again met his patient face-to-face, where he pleaded with Michael not to return to Haddonfield, even going so far as to offer himself as another victim in exchange for Michael leaving the town of Haddonfield alone. After no response from Michael, Loomis attempted to shoot him, only to witness the Shape vanish and escape in a truck, sending the whole station up in flames in the process and knocking out the telephone lines. Back in Haddonfield, nine-year-old Jamie Lloyd is revealed to be having nightmares about her uncle Michael Myers, though she is not aware of his identity. After the supposed deaths of her parents (Jimmy Lloyd and Laurie Strode), Jamie was adopted by the Carruthers family and taken into their home. Eventually, Michael began stalking his young niece and her foster family. That same day, Michael stole a mask from a drug store in town that greatly resembled his original mask of 1978 and came face-to-face with Jamie (who had chosen a clown costume identical to the one worn by Michael himself the night he murdered Judith Myers in 1963), who accidentally shattered a mirror upon seeing Myers (who vanished from sight before anyone else could see him). Loomis eventually arrived in Haddonfield and warned the new town sheriff, Ben Meeker, that Michael Myers had returned to Haddonfield and warned him of the grave danger he posed to anyone in his path. The pair then searched the town for Jamie Lloyd, hoping to bring her to safety before Myers could make his move to execute her. Meanwhile, Michael knocked out all the power to the town of Haddonfield, throwing an electric company worker into the power generators in the process. He single-handedly executed the entire Haddonfield police force (save for Meeker and Deputy Logan) and then proceeded to target Jamie Lloyd and her foster sister Rachel Carruthers, who were eventually picked up by Meeker and Loomis. They all went to the Sheriff's home, where they proceeded to barricade all entryways into and out of the house, unaware that Michael had hitched a ride in the back of Deputy Logan's car and had already gotten inside the house. With them all trapped inside the house with Michael now, the Shape began to attack all in his reach, eventually forcing Rachel and Jamie onto the roof of the large house. As Rachel attempted to lower Jamie down to the ground via a wire on the roof, Michael attacked her and caused her to fall from the roof all the way to the ground, where she fell unconscious. Jamie, who had made it safely to the ground, attempted to revive Rachel before being forced to take flight once again from the relentless Michael. Loomis found Jamie and took her into the nearby schoolhouse, where Michael once again attacked them, knocking Loomis out. As he closed in on Jamie, Rachel reappeared and used a fire extinguisher on him to get Jamie away from him. A pack of town beer-bellies who had been searching for Michael heard the school's alarm and took Rachel and Jamie away out of Haddonfield toward a state police station but were attacked by Michael (who had been clinging to the bottom of the truck they were driving), resulting in all the men being killed. Rachel attempted to take control of the truck while trying to evade Michael's attacks from the roof of the truck, eventually throwing on the brakes and sending Michael flying onto the pavement. Rachel then attempted to ram Michael with the truck, sending his body flying toward a nearby mine shaft. As the state police arrived on the scene with Meeker and Loomis, Rachel went to meet them. Jamie walked over to her uncle's body and touched his hand momentarily before being warned to get away. As she walked away from Michael, he rose up once again behind her. The police told Jamie to drop to the ground, and as she did, they proceeded to shower Michael in gunfire, causing him to fall into the mine shaft. The state troopers then threw a pack of dynamite into the shaft to finish Myers off, unaware that he had escaped from the mine into a nearby river just before the explosion. As he floated downstream, Michael was taken in by a local hermit and nursed back to health while in a comatose state, where he would remain for a solid year. Meanwhile, Jamie returned home with her protectors and viciously attacked her foster mother with a pair of scissors, revealing that Michael's rage now inhabited her as well. Loomis pointed his gun at her, hoping to destroy the evil power that had been transferred into her, only to be stopped by Meeker. All present then gazed up to where Jamie stood, with her clown mask over her face and clutching the bloody scissors, mirroring the aftermath of her uncle's murder of her aunt 25 years earlier. One year after his return to Haddonfield to hunt down his niece, Michael Myers awoke from his comatose state in the care of a local hermit living near Haddonfield one year later in 1989 while the rest of the world believed him to have been killed the previous year when state troopers blew up the mine shaft he had tumbled into following their gunfire attack on him. On the eve of the one-year anniversary of his return to Haddonfield to find Jamie Lloyd, October 30, 1989, he awoke, reclaimed his signature mask, and mercilessly killed the hermit that had nursed him back to health over the course of the past year. He then set out to finish what he had started the previous year: the murder of his final known living relative Jamie Lloyd. Meanwhile, Jamie Lloyd, who had viciously attacked her foster mother the year before under the influence of her uncle's evil, is revealed to have been admitted to the Masterson Clinic on the grounds of Haddonfield Memorial Hospital for observation and treatment concerning her current muteness and her frequent nightmares and seizures. In reality, upon touching her uncle's hand the year before, Jamie had developed a telepathic link with her uncle Michael Myers and could at times see into his thoughts and see events from his point of view in her mind's eye. She now shared his muteness as well as a result, and her attack on her foster mother was a result of her uncle's evil influence controlling her actions at the time. For a year, she had been held at the clinic, where she was treated to try to restore her to her normal state and was closely watched by Michael's archnemesis, Dr. Sam Loomis. The night Michael awoke from his comatose state in the hermit's dwelling, Jamie saw what he had done within her mind and attempted to warn the world of his impending return by scrawling "he's coming for me" on a chalkboard near her bed before breaking down into a seizure as she saw him viciously murder the hermit. The doctor overseeing her case attempted to sedate Jamie to bring her racing heart rate down but was stopped by Loomis, who was wise to what was happening and could tell that Jamie had something to tell the world about her uncle. Alternate versions Retcons and reboots in the series have resulted in there in being several Halloween timelines, each with their own version of Michael Myers. These alternate versions have conflicting biographies. * Michael Myers (4 - 6 timeline) — Appears in the first two movies as well as Halloween 4, 5, and 6. In this timeline, Laurie Strode dies in an accident and Michael begins stalking her daughter, Jamie Lloyd, instead. It is revealed in Halloween 4 that he survived the fire from Halloween II (as did Dr. Loomis, though he isn't in a coma like Michael) but Michael snaps out of his comatose state upon hearing that Laurie has a daughter. While stalking Jamie, Michael is eventually shot multiple times by the new sheriff, Ben Meeker, and his troops, causing him to fall down an abandoned mine shaft. :In Halloween 5, it's revealed that Michael escaped the shaft into a river before the troops threw dynamite down the shaft, and remained unconscious at a hermit's home until the following Halloween, in which Michael kills the hermit and develops a telepathic connection to Jamie, in which she appears to have a seizure reaction every time he kills. He begins stalking her again, and once again confronts Loomis, who uses Jamie as bait to catch him in a trap where he is captured. Before he can be sent to a high-security vault, however, the mysterious Man in Black breaks in, kills six cops, and sets Michael free. :In Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, Jamie is impregnated and gives birth to a boy later named Steven. Michael kills her but can't find the baby, which is found by Tommy Doyle, whom Laurie was babysitting during her first encounter with Michael. It is also revealed that Michael's actions stem from the Curse of Thorn, as Dr. Wynn is the Man in Black and leader of the Thorn Cult. The final battle takes place at Smith's Grove, where Michael kills all the doctors in the cult including Wynn (though many fans speculate he may have escaped), before Tommy injects him with corrosive chemical and severely beats him with a metal pole, presumably killing him. However, his mask on the floor and Loomis's offscreen scream at the end imply he may have survived. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael MyersHalloween 5: The Revenge of Michael MyersHalloween: The Curse of Michael Myers It is unknown what happens to him in this case, although the Curse of Thorn may have slowly worn off with Wynn's death causing him to die of his injuries. If it didn't wear off and he still survived, then his fate in the 4/5/6 timeline remains unknown. * Michael Myers (H20 timeline) — Appears in the first two movies as well as Halloween H20, Resurrection, and Devil's Due Publishing's ''Halloween'' comic book series. In this timeline, Laurie Strode only fakes her death and Michael comes after her again twenty years later. This Michael is not cursed by Thorn, and his actions are more psychological in nature. In H20, he appears to be decapitated by Laurie, but it is really a paramedic he forced to dress like him. He finally kills Laurie in Resurrection, and is electrocuted at the end, but survives. His fate remains unknown, as they started making remakes from here. Halloween H20: Twenty Years LaterHalloween: Resurrection * Michael Myers (remake timeline) — Appears in the ''Halloween'' remake. An adaptation of the events in Halloween and Halloween II, this Michael's actions are explained as partially the result of an abusive childhood.Halloween Abilities Michael Myers seemed to contain superhuman strength, having been able to lift a tombstone out of the ground (seen in Halloween) and also seemed to withstand critical injuries that would normally result in death. References External links * Michael Myers at Wikipedia * Michael Myers at IMDb * Halloween Movies * Halloween Comics Myers, Michael Myers, Michael Category:Michael Myers Category:The Myers family